


Parting Insanity

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY, Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Would you like to reset?[Reset]     [Continue]Sans presses [reset] and lets his smile turn genuine for the first time in what feels like an eternity. It doesn’t last long.~~Sans does the only thing he thinks will work to stop the resets once and for all; take control of the resets. However, his plan goes sideways when, without a proper savepoint to go back to, the reset throws him into a different universe entirely. Will he be able to get back? Does he deserve to get back? Sans doesn't know the answer to either of these questions but that doesn't stop him from doing what he feels he has to.





	1. The Reset

Here he stands, back in this golden hall, awaiting his opponent. Sans’ eyelights wander to the windows for a moment, trying to remember exactly how many times he’s done this. He sighs and gives up when the memories start blurring after the 600th or so reset. Footsteps draw his wandering attention back to the entrance to his hall. The kid is there. It’s not really the kid, but the one in control of the body, Chara, isn’t themself either. He supposed that’s what happens after accidentally and purposely killing your adoptive family countless times. Normally, Sans would kill the demon children a few times before they managed to land a hit and once again move on to erase the world. This time will be different, however. This time Sans has the other fallen souls on his side. When he had first absorbed them, at the start of this timeline, his appearance had been altered like when Flowey/Asriel absorbs them in pacifist timelines. However, Sans has had just enough time to control what he looks like- so the demons have no clue.

”heya. you've been busy, huh?” There’s no response, as per usual, “so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? heh heh heh heh... all right. well, here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next. welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises.”

”it’s a beautiful day out today. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like this, kids like you... **s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l**.”

What follows is an overly long battle, the same as every other version. Well, mostly. The attacks, he learns, take very little magic from his reserves and by the time he has to feign being tired, not even half his reserves are depleted. So he waits, letting the demons believe he’s falling asleep as they slowly come forward, their knife raised high. He dodges the first strike, per usual. However, on the second strike, he grabs their soul, freezing them in place. Sans smiles victoriously and calls the demons’ soul forward. It’s a blood red heart with many cracks littering the surface and through those cracks glow a nice, warm red. He sighs and grabs the heart in his hand to keep it from breaking.

”goodbye frisk, chara.” He says before summoning another blaster. He gives them a few seconds to figure out themselves what’s happening before unleashing the magic power. His vision goes white for a few seconds with the light from the blast and he blinks to rid himself of it. The demons are gone, vaporized by the blaster, but the SOUL remains intact in his grip. Without a body or a container, the SOUL won’t last too much longer. Sans sends a glance to the throne room where Asgore waits. He had to have seen that last blast- he has a limited amount of time to do this in. He returns his attention to the SOUL and only hesitates a moment before absorbing it. He’s not sure what he expects- a bright light, maybe? Fireworks? But absorbing this SOUL is the same as absorbing the others; a rush of power and then a few moments when his magic settles. He waits a moment longer before summoning a pair of overpowered Gaster Blasters. Magic sparks flood out of their mouths as he pours near all his magic into this- he’s gotta make sure he dies for this to work. He sees white and then black.

**Would you like to reset?**

**[Reset] [Continue]**

Sans presses [reset] and lets his smile turn genuine for the first time in what feels like an eternity. It doesn’t last long.

**ERROR**

**File Not Found**

No no no no no! He can’t have done all this for nothing! He _has_ to reset, that’s the only way! His sight turns blue then he tries to reset again but he can’t. He’s stuck.

He doesn’t know how long he’s just floating in that blue void until it suddenly turns black, then white.

**Rebooting...**

Rebooting? Rebooting what? Slowly, from the middle of his sight outward, the white disappears revealing... trees? And grass? Sans looks around, blinking spots out of his vision. He’s... he’s on the surface? He sits up, one hand going to his head. He feels hair. _He feels hair._ His eyes flicker downwards and he takes in his usual hoodie and shorts but his hands and legs (what’s visible of them, anyway) are covered in muscle and skin instead of being just the usual bone. He’s a human. On the surface. _Wonderful_.


	2. Lead to This

With barely a thought, a wall of bones skewer the enclosing Beowolves, leaving Sans standing amidst a cloud of black smoke. He uses a shortcut to escape from the slowly dissipating cloud, not willing to get caught off guard by any surviving Grimm. His caution pays off, though not in the way he expected. Standing by the edges of the nearly-gone cloud is a woman. She's blonde and has a riding crop, which he assumes is her weapon. Odd choice but he isn't one to judge. The woman scans the clearing and sighs when she doesn't find anything.

"Sans Serif, the Judge. Huntsman who works alone. I have a proposition for you." Sans narrows his eyes, watching the woman warily. On one hand, it could be a trap of sorts. On the other hand, he highly doubts anyone of this world could stand against the godly level of magic he has. He rolls off his branch, shortcutting behind the woman silently. He summons a blaster behind himself and lets his eyes turn abyssal black. He rocks back a little to snap a twig by his foot. Hey, no one ever said he wasn’t childish when it came to entertaining himself. The blonde whips around, her riding crop held threatening. She stutters in her movements at the sight of the huge Gaster blaster around a young kid that could maybe pass for seventeen. _Maybe_. That's actually a rather big maybe...

”Mr. Serif?” The woman asks cautiously. Sans smiles, his eyes returning to normal as he performs a playful bow. The blaster stays, however.

”please, call me sans. mr. serif is too formal for my tastes.” 

“But- _you’re a child_.” She sounds rather affronted. Sans _could_ match that... but that’s so much work.

”eh. depends on your definition of ‘child’. but what about you? ya have a name or what?” This seems to break the lady from her surprise.

”Yes, I have a name.-“ Here, the woman gives him a disapproving look, “-I’m Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon Academy." The woman, Glynda, holds her hand out invitingly. Sans eyes it, and her, before taking up her hand, grinning brightly. His blaster disappears as he decides Glynda isn't a threat unless he makes her one. 

"sans serif, but you already knew that. now, i have to say i _am_ interested in this offer of yours."

////

Sans watches the students flood off the Bullhead from his place on the sidelines. He pays particular attention to an awfully young-looking kid decked in all red. She had to be quite skillful to catch the attention of Ozpin. Of course, she had looked quite able in that video Glynda had shown him earlier...

"Hey!" Sans blinks in surprise and glances at the person who addressed them. He's taller than Sans, but that's less than surprising. He's got short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Beside him is a girl who shares a large resemblance to him, just with longer hair.

"hi," Sans says, smiling at the pair.

"You're a bit young to be a student at Beacon, aren't you?" The girl asks curiously, her brother (Sans' thinks) nods in agreement.

"Yeah, you can't be more than sixteen." The boy adds.

"naw, i'm turning fifteen in a month... i _think_. name's sans, by the way. sans serif."

"I'm Nichola and this is my twin, Nicholas. You can call me Nicky and him, Nick. But don't think you distracted me from the fact that you're _fourteen_! Beacon Academy only accepts seventeen-year-olds and up so how in the ever holy hell did you get in?" Sans' smile twitches a bit.

"eh. i grabbed professor ozpin's attention, apparently," Sans says with a shrug. It was technically true, except Ozzy was originally gonna have him as an assistant teacher/guard. Then he found out that Sans is a fourteen year and decided that he could guard the students better as a student himself. Nicky is about to reply when there's a giant explosion. Sans jerks to the side, his right eye glowing cyan and his other eye dimmed to a black, a Gaster Blaster materializing above his shoulder. The magic crackling from the blaster's mouth calms when he realizes it was only a couple of kids fooling around with dust. When he's sure the two kids (one of which is Red and one of which appears to be the Schnee heiress) aren't going to devolve into an actual fight, he lets his blaster dematerialize.

"What the hell was that?" Nick asks curiously. 

"an explosion." Sans provides helpfully, turning his attention back to the twins. Nick rolls his eyes at the former skeleton.

"No, I meant the dragon skull or whatever the just appeared." Sans look around, feigning confusion, before replying.

"I don't see any dragon skulls." Nick groans.

SYNN

Cyan

Leader: Sans Serif

Members: Yara Rain (Fair skin, green hair), Nichola and Nicholas Deena


End file.
